Opal's backstory
by ThePsychoticGod
Summary: A young mining girl goes on her first patrol of the town with her friend. Little does she knows her friend is not as trusting then she thinks.


Hi just want to say this is a backstory of one of my ocs based in my hero academia. I hope you like it.

Miles away from any city a small mining town rested on the side of a mountain range. It was called Amerist, after the pure diamond that rested on a stand, in the middle of the town. The shine from their most praised possession filled the townspeople with pride and a sense of unity.

An orphan who lived in this city shined just as bright as the diamond. However, She was abandoned at the city when she was no more then a baby, yet the townspeople raised her as if she was each one's own child. As she grew she was almost natural at mining, though her power was more suited for battle.

One day as she was the age of sixteen, she was tasked with what should have been a normal patrol for the town. As the sun rose she placed her ruby goggles on her pink, messy, short hair. She rushed out of the house, too excited for her first day on patrol to even eat. She fixed her belt, ensuring drill of it was at the front. As she ran a Baker called out to her. He had his arm crossed in disapproval, knowing she had forgotten.

"Opal… eating is important to start off a day! Come here I have something for you," he spoke as his words changed from giving out to a calm tone. As she walked over to him, he placed a small box on his table at his stand. It had about two freshly baked rolls inside and one roll resting on top. Opal looked at them with joy filling her eyes, knowing he made the best bread in the town. She bowed as hard as she could, thanking him before placing the box in her bag and started the extra roll.

As she made it to the entrance of the town two people stood waiting. The closest man had short red hair towards the back and semi-long hair swept backwards and to the side to reveal the forehead with deep green eyes. His hair was never combed fully as his power always caused it to look slightly frizzy. He wore a long trench coat with a dim grey shirt underneath. His blue jeans stretched down, covering half of his boots.

" Take your time opal. I can wait all day," He remarked with a smug tone. He gestured with his left hand while holding a large bag over his shoulder with the other.

" Sorry Marcus. But to make it up for you, I got some baked rolls for later," She replied to him, seeing a slight smile form on his face. He was twenty-one years old, yet they were close friends. As she stood next to him they looked forward at the man standing before them.

He was larger than the two with a hood covering his head. His bright blue eyes shined through and his beard seemed to always be bent into a warm smile. He wore a metal chest plate with a cape covering his left arm. He had long baggy pants on with sandals on his feet.

" I'm so happy to see this day finally came. Now, remember, this is only a patrol. If you see villains or anything dangerous to the town, then come back and get help. I don't want you two to get hurt. Also Marcus… don't let her get friendly with them and give them chances," the man spoke, knowing how opal was. Marcus let out a slight laugh before giving a thumbs up to the request.

"HAY! That's a bit rude, don't you think Mayor? I don't give everyone a chance… ok, I see what you mean," Opal added, agreeing with what he said. Seconds later they all shared a laugh before moving on. The mayor went back into the town as the other two started to walk down the path, ready to begin their patrol.

As they walked opal looked up at the clear blue sky. She smiled softly, happy she could finally give back to the town that raised her. She was so full with joy, she didn't notice the sadness Marcus held in. He glanced towards her, think of what he had to do next.

"Hey, opal… I know a nice spot with a waterfall, we should stop at. It's got enough space to sit down to eat and maybe dual," Marcus suggested with a calm tone. Opal turned to him, thinking of what he was suggesting. She let out a slight snicker realizing why he would want to dual.

" Oh, I get it. Still mad I beat you last time? Besides we got to make sure to watch out for villains," she replied, wanting to remain focus on the task.

" Yeah, I get it. You're chicken cause you know I'll win, right? You don't need to pretend to be tough about it. I wouldn't want to lose to me too, after getting a lucky win that is," he tainted her with words of lies. Opal let out a laughter before stretching her arms to warm up.

" Okay, you're on!" she spoke back, agreeing to dual him. Marcus grew a smile before leading the way, leaving the pathway they were on. Opal followed behind, confident they wouldn't take too long to get back to patrolling.

Opal was in amazement as she was the waterfall. The falling water shined from the sunlight hitting is as the pool of water stood still and calm. The pure green grass blended with the stones of the mountain. Marcus placed his bag on a rock before turning towards her, taking a fighting stance. Opal grabbed her belt before spinning it off her waist. As it went through the air it formed into a spear. The top was the drill that was used as the belt front. She stabbed it in the ground next to her. A moment later she placed her fists together, confident in her fighting skills.

The two rushed at each other, connecting each other's fists together. As they made contact opal pulled her fist back, causing Marcus to continue his momentum forward. A green flicker of electricity passed from his fist to her's as they remanded touching. She felt her arm becoming slightly numb from it. In response she moved her foot up, kicking his arm away before moving back herself.

" Oh, we are using our quirks for this? Fine then," Opal commented before closing her eyes. As her eyelids closed she began to hear music within her mind. It moved through her body, guiding her movements.

" Go ahead, use your battle dance. I'll just paralyze your body one limb at a time," Marcus replied, taking a bow as green electricity moved around his hands.

He moved in, striking with a straight attack. Opal moved slightly to dodge each move, moving back at the same paste as him. As she got close to a wall, he thought he had her. With one large swiping motion, he hoped to land a hit. Instead, however, she ducked under it before delivering a strong uppercut to his chin. He stumbled back, staggered from the attack. Before he could gain his footing, she moved in close to his body.

She held her arms close to her face, only moving them away to deliver a blow to his chest. He tried in desperation to make her move back with another swipe towards her arms. As the hand moved close to hers she moved back, dropping her arms down to dodge. She quickly grabbed his wrist before using her body to pin him to the ground.

"AHH! Ok! Ok! I give, you win!" Marcus shouted, waiting for her to let him go. Opal opened her eyes, seeing herself pinning him to the ground. She quickly got up, letting him go. As she Marcus got up he rubbed his wrist, still feeling it hurt from the battle.

Opal walked over to her spear, picking up her bag she left next to it. She pulled out two rolls, giving one to Marcus. As they sat next to the pool, he gave Opal a bottle of water. She took a large sip of the water, finding the taste somewhat off. He looked at the roll, thinking for a moment before grabbing his bag.

" Opal… what would you say about leaving Amerist behind and starting a new life working for me?" he asked, confusing her. He reached into his bag, pulling out the diamond of the mining town. Opal's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You have to give that back to the town! Think of all they did for us. You shouldn't betray that trust," Opal asked, hoping he would listen to her. She began to feel her head getting lighter and her body becoming numb. As Marcus stood up opal tried to aswell, only to fall down.

" Always giving people second chances… I'm sorry, opal but no. I'm taking this diamond and leaving. Oh, I almost forgot. Did I ever tell you that if I use my quirk on, say water in a bottle and someone drinks it, they will be fully paralyzed after a few seconds. Add some sleeping drugs on that and you should wake up when the paralysis is almost over," Marcus taunted as he placed his bag back over his shoulder. Opal looked up at him, slowly losing consciousness from the drugs.

" Oh and don't go back to the town… if my 'friend' do as he was ordered to in two hours, then the town will be in ruins when you are able to move," he continued, clearly sad by his actions from his tone. A moment later opal passed out, yet even in her dreams, she could hear her music playing within her mind. The drums became more and more violent as her dream defended into nightmares. The music caused the nightmare to become far more fearsome than it ever should.

She opened her eyes, screaming to what felt like mere minutes asleep. Her heart beat rapidly as her mind slowly got over the nightmare she had. She looked to the once blue sky, only to find it crimson red with smoke coming from the direction of town. She tried to stand once more, yet her body was still recovering from the paralysis. With no choice she closed her eyes, letting her quirk help control her body.

As she stood up she stumbled towards her spear. She grabbed it before falling forwards into a roll. As she rolled out of the fall, she continued forward towards the town as fast as she could.

As she ran towards the town, she opened her eyes. Shock filled her heart before she slipped and fell to her knees. Before her was her town on fire with the culprit standing in the street. He was battling some of the townsmen, yet they wouldn't last very much longer.

The large man had spiky black hair. He had green eyes with an unbuttoned shirt on. His arms were large. She saw bombs forming out of the palm of his hands before he threw them to explode. Opal closed her eyes tightly, angry not only at the man before her but at herself for letting this happen.

She screamed as she stumbled on to her feet, rushing forward. The scream gained the villain's attention causing him to turn towards her.

"stop this madness! Please!" opal shouted at him, not slowing down as she approached him. Tears fell down her cheeks as she heard him laughing at her words. A bomb formed in his hand before throwing it towards her, aiming to hit her head.

To opal, it was like a red streak of music flying through the darkness. She moved her head to the side, dodging the bomb. As it passed she pressed a button on her spear, causing it to dethatch into a whip. Wrapped around the bomb and using her body, she swung it around. She threw the bomb back at the man, causing smoke to block his vision.

A sting of pain forced her to fall back to her knees, yet she rolled as she turned her whip back into a spear. Once her roll was done she threw her spear after pressing another button. The drill tip began to spin as it flew through the air towards him.

The smoke dispersed around the spear as it made contact with the man's chest. The drill ripped through him, causing him to collapse to the ground. Opal weakly opened her eyes, joyful that her town is safe once more. She fell fully to the ground, pissing out from tiredness.

Days passed as Opal remained in her home, healing and fearing the hate for letting the disaster happen. The Mayor visited her and she told him everything. He listened quietly till it was over and once he heard it all he placed his arm on her shoulder. He smiled warmly, easing her worries.

"It is ok. I'm just sad he would do this… never the less, I guess there should be a punishment for you too," The mayor commented, thinking of what it should be. Moments later he had decided, worrying opal to what it may be.

" As mayor, I task you with finding Marcus. Bring him back so he will know we forgive him. It doesn't matter if you bring the diamondback too, just make sure he is safe," He continued, surprising Opal to the kindness he had. Without speaking a word she nodded, hoping to not let him down.

The next day opal was ready to head out. She placed on her weapon in its belt form on around her waist. She left her house to see construction on the buildings that were damaged, yet no one was in sight. As she reached the entrance of the town, she was filled with the joy of what was before her.

Everyone stood at the entrance, ready to see her off. She started to walk through the crowd, thanking them all for showing their support. Some were overprotective, telling her to make sure to eat and sleep correctly. Others gave her items for the journey such as food and small amounts of money. As she made it through the crowd the mayor stood before her.

" Come back safe, ok?" He spoke with a slightly sad tone. Opal looked up at him with a bright smile before nodding. As she started to walk away, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry, knowing she wouldn't see them for a long time. She kept walking, making sure not to turn away.

With a deep breath, she looked up towards the clear blue sky, seeing what seemed like a storm in the distance. She knew this was only the very start of her journey, but even then, she doubted if she could make them proud.

A year pasted since that day and for opal she is still searching. Each town she passed she saw villains causing trouble. Each time she asked them to stop, yet they always denied it. Heroes deemed her a vigilante, that needed to be stopped. Civilians, however, called her the people's hero. No matter what they called her one thing is true. She has yet to learn how to stop a villain without ending in their death.


End file.
